Wooden pallets can be expensive, often break and become unusable after one or more uses, and can create disposal problems. Typically, wooden pallets are assembled with metal nails, screws, and bolts. Pallets are often stored, with or without loads thereon, in areas open to weather, which causes the metal fasteners to rust or otherwise deteriorate. Broken pallets create hazards to persons working around them or on them, and objects in their vicinity, and sometimes cause difficulty in handling the product stored or carried by the pallet. Therefore, it is desirable to have a plastic pallet that is capable of multiple uses and is easily repaired on site, when damaged. A plastic pallet is totally recyclable, thus eliminating the disposal problem.
It is also desirable to have a pallet that is readily repairable on site when damaged.
The invented plastic pallet is sufficiently durable to transport goods from one destination to another worldwide. Further, a forklift, pallet jack, or lifting crane can be easily used to lift or move this plastic pallet (i.e., load or unload it).